yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Chatalie
is a Lightning-attribute Rank D Yo-kai of the Eerie tribe. The Yo-kai Medallium bio reads: "All talk and no action. If she inspirits you, you'll be the same and lose the trust of others.'' Appearance A black-skinned yo-kai with a large mouth and a lack of other facial features. She has medium-long brown hair that curls up on the ends with bangs that mostly cover where an eye should be. She wears a blue dress with long white sleeves and a matching collar. Her heels are pink to match her phone. Personality In the anime, Chatalie has a rather cocky personality, and she tends to make people to brag even greatly each time. Relationships Abilities and Powers Chatalie can cause her targets to brag about things they may are very likely to never do. She is behind making people to play cool. Stats | medal = Bukimi | image = | hp = | power = | spirit = | defence = | speed = }} How to befriend Yo-kai Watch Chatalie will automatically befriend you during the request "Two Only Live Once", available starting from Chapter 6 in the Springdale Business Tower lobby (Downtown Springdale). Alternatively, Chatalie appears on floors 4 and 13 of Springdale Business Tower. History Chatalie first appears in EP013, in which causes Bear to brag about scoring a perfect mark on the Kanji test and then breaking the world record. Nate comfronts her and summons Blazion, who convinces her to enlive people who lost their confidence. As such, Chatalie later inspirits Eddie -who was one of the candidates for school president and was very nervous- to make an extremely ambitious speech which, ironically, gives him the victory. When Nate comments about this, Chatalie decides to make one step further and causes Eddie to announce his aiming to be President, along with his declining of his newly-gained position in the school. Whisper then comments that calling Blazion was a bad idea causing Blazion to bite him. Later in the series, she begins a relationship with Insomni. Trivia Origin Chatalie draws on the urban legend of the kuchisake-onna ("slit-mouth woman"): this youkai is considered to be relatively modern, but its origin reach as far back as the Edo period, theorized to be either a transformed kitsune (see Kyubi#Origin), a ghost or even a serial killer depending on the source. In its modern form, it is usually described as the ghost of a beautiful but vain woman who was disfigured by a jilted lover. The kuchisake-onna will walk the streets at night, a kerchief or surgical mask covering her mouth, and will approach passerbys asking them "Do you think I'm pretty?" If they answer positively, she will remove her mask, revealing a ghastly mutilated mouth with her cheeks slashed up to the ears, and ask the same question again. From this point the tale plays differently depending on the source, but the common element is that the wrong answer will cost the victim their life, or prompt her to carve their mouth open with a pair of scissors so that they look just like her. It is possible to survive the encounter by giving her unexpected or confusing answers, or even tossing her a bekkou-ame (candy sucker made with caramel sugar and water), which she will pick up to eat. Chatalie herself, however, is rather based on a humorous wordplay, as her Japanese name is instead "Kuchidake-onna" ("all-talk woman"). She does nonetheless sport a large mouth grinning from ear to ear, and her counterpart Nagatha asks Nathan or Katie the same question when encountered in Yo-kai Watch's main story. Name Origin * "Chatalie" is a portmanteau of the word chat or chatter, and the female name "Natalie." * "Kuchidake-onna" translates as "all-talk woman" (literally, "just-a-mouth woman"). In other languages * Japanese: 口だけおんな Kuchidakeonna * Korean: 뻥녀 Ppeongnyeo Category:Female Characters Category:Bukimi Class Category:Present Yo-Kai Category:Rank D Yo-Kai Category:Thunder Attribute Yo-Kai Category:Yo-Kai That Love Bread Category:Yo-Kai With The Skill "Good Truancy" Category:Yo-Kai That Use The Bite Attack Category:Yo-Kai That Use The Electric Current Technique Category:Yo-Kai Introduced In Yo-Kai Watch Category:Healer Role Yo-Kai Category:Yo-kai with Standard Yo-kai Medals